


Blue Lion Leash

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Leash, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shiro was at his wits end along with Coran and Allura, background parings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: "Shiro... WHAT IS THIS?!" “Lance, I think you know exactly what this is.” Shiro was at his wits end along with Allura and Coran. So they've come to a decision that wasn't made lightly. But, if it could protect Lance then it would be worth it. [The story where Lance pulled too much crap and is now forced into a child leash.]





	1. Prologue: Leashed

“Shiro... WHAT IS THIS?!” 

“Lance, I think you know exactly what this is.” 

“AHAHAHAHAHA! I didn’t think he would do it! This is fucking great!” 

“SHUT YOUR FACE PIDGE!” 

“Bro, you have to admit this is hilarious.” 

“HUNK! NOT YOU TOO!” 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!” 

“FUCK YOU MULLET HEAD!” Lance hissed, as he tried to get the straps of his person. But, it seemed no use for some odd reason the material wouldn’t give as if the only one to unlatch it would be Shiro. Shiro just looked at him with an unreadable expression along with Allura and Coran. In his galra hand Shiro had the end of the leash that connected to the harness that was around his person. 

Currently both Pidge and Keith were holding onto each other and wheezing. Tears cascading down their faces because of the amount of laughter they were making. Lance actually never seen the two laugh so hard in his life, but he rather not be it because of this. Even Hunk was trying to stifle his laughter as he turned around for Lance to not see him. But, Lance could see how hard his shoulders were shaking. 

“Shiro this isn’t funny!” Lance informed, his face burning with humiliation. Shiro raised a brow while Allura stomp forward causing all laughter to cease. Even Coran had a serious expression on his face with a little bags under his eyes. In fact, all three didn’t look like they slept making Lance raise a brow while Shiro continued to have a firm hand on the leash. 

“No, it isn’t funny.” Allura confirmed, making Pidge and Keith scramble up from the floor in order to stand in front of their princess. 

“Lance, in the past months what has happened to you?” Allura asked, making Lance blink before thinking. He shrugged, not knowing exactly what he did so bad to have this contraption on his person. Allura looked pissed at the shrug while Coran sighed as he stepped in front with a tablet.

With a few quick movements holograms appeared all over the room each with a picture or video of Lance on their previous mission. Lance poked at a picture showing him running away from the group while the other winced at the pictures and videos of Lance getting injured. Lance looked back at Shiro, who sighed as he motioned for all of the videos and pictures. 

“Lance, you have several times went against orders either mine or Allura’s along with leaving the group during crucial missions.” Shiro scolded, making Lance fidget. But, he wanted out of the... leash and quickly tugged on the strap. 

But, Shiro had an iron gripe at the end and just raise an unamused brow up at Lance’s attempts at getting the other to let him go. Shiro just allowed Lance’s struggles as if unbothered before he motioned for Coran to continue. Coran nodded as he brought all the images of Lance injured together in a solid lines going left to right. 

“You’ve also attained many injuries more than any of the other Paladins. In fact, every mission you’ve come back from, you are usually the one injured the most.” Coran informed, making Keith, Hunk and Pidge fidget. It something the three also noticed, but seeing it thrown at their faces was a little... well, they didn’t know how to explain it. 

“Which is why, we’ve device this device for you to STICK with your paladins.” Allura informed, making Lance frown as he looked at the leash. 

“Wait, so you thought a child leash would be the solution?” Pidge asked, making Allura brighten at the question. 

“Yes! Coran, Shiro and I have been brainstorming ideas and Shiro had mention something like this! You earthlings sure protect your children well.” Allura informed while Lance finally gave up tugging as he wheeze on the floor in exhaustion. 

Lance glared up at Shiro as he renew his tugging getting a scolding look from Shiro as he wiggled on the floor. “Babe! You cannot do this to your boyfriend!” Lance shouted, slinking on the floor as he continued to tug on the leash. 

“I’m not doing this to my boyfriend. I’m doing this for my teammate.” Shiro informed lightly making Lance gape at him. Shiro just pulled the team leader card so fast that Lance felt his head spin. Pidge leaned down and studied the harness and leash. Keith actually poked it and was surprised on how the material felt. 

“What is this?” Keith asked, making Coran perk up. 

“Oh! This harness is specifically designed so that only everyone except Lance can take it off!” Coran informed, making Lance continue to hiss at the leash. Shiro sighed and finally started pulling Lance forwards dragging the other on the floor before helping him up. Lips pressed against Lance’s forehead while Lance looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

But, seeing how tired and how... very serious looking his boyfriend was giving him made Lance gulp as Shiro held him close. Lance hands went up to rub soothing circles in his boyfriend’s back hoping to get in his boyfriend’s good graces. 

“Don’t worry Lance this is only on missions that you have to wear it.” 

“Wait..... BUT THAT MEANS THE GALRA WILL SEE ME IN THIS?!”


	2. Hunk's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk wasn't so sure about the child leash. 
> 
> He's all for it now. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> So much is being posted I feel accomplished today! Also, if you look on Foxyjoy-art at tumblr. I commissioned a piece from the lovely artists to do a child leashed Lance and Shiro! haha. It's hilarious. Also check out the art since it's amazing and adorable! <3 <3 <3 <3

“This planet is so cool!” 

“Yeah, look at the water! It’s completely pink!” 

“I know right?!” Lance cried, standing beside Hunk as the other looked over a few plants trying to see what was safe for them to eat. Allura was become more aware that humans needed things in their life to stay happy and sane. Along with relieving some of the stresses they were faced on an hourly basis. One of them was a variety in food. 

Lance had been happy for his friend when Allura presented the other with a scanner that would help him find foods that were similar to earth’s own and ones that were safe for humans to consume. It was like a Christmas Gift came early for the Yellow Paladin and Lance was happy for his friend. 

Lance looked around the pleasant planet that made up of mostly shades of Pinks. It was almost weird seeing so much of the color, but it made the planet very peaceful and amusing to look at. Lance looked around before he noticed a flower that looked fussy and that seemed to dance in the soft breeze. It almost entranced Lance as he soon left his friend’s side to investigate. 

Lance could almost the scent the flower gave off and was delighted to smell chocolate. It made Lance even more curious about the plant and he reach out to touch it. 

Only to be stopped. 

“Hunk! Let go of the damn leash!” Lance hissed, trying to step towards the plant. 

“What? Lance, when did you get all the way over there?!” Hunk cried, pulling the leash back while Lance reach towards the plant. 

“HUNK! I WANT TO TOUCH IT! LET GO!” 

“WHAT?! NO! YOU DON’T KNWO WHERE THAT’S BEEN?!” 

“HUNK! BROS DON’T DO THIS TO EACH OTHER!” 

“LANCE!” Hunk shouted, pulling his cried back as he started to dig his heels into the dirt to reach out. Lance shouted as he was pulled away from the plants while Hunk looked at the leash with a relief. At first Hunk didn’t know about the whole leash thing. It seemed rather mean to do that to Lance, making Shiro give him the leash as soon as they came to planet. 

“You’ll see.” Shiro informed, making Hunk just dumbly nod as he took the reins. 

But, again Hunk was Lance’s good friend and he did want to defend his good friend. But, one moment Hunk had him by his side and the next he was gone about to touch a fluffy pink plant. Again though, it couldn’t be that bad. 

“Lance, let me first check the plant okay? Then you can molest it all you want.” Hunk informed, making Lance gasp. 

“Hunk! The only one I would touch is my boyfriend’s body thank you very much! I was going to pet the plant!” 

“Isn’t that the same thing?” 

“NO!” 

“Right, just let me scan it first.” Hunk informed, before he scanned over the planet. Hunk frowned when he noticed the planet seem to shiver at the scan before he looked down at the hologram screen. Hunk waited for the results to come in while keeping a firm hand on the leash as Lance tried using the long pink grass as leverage to get closer. 

The result came in with a small sound making Hunk look over the plant. But, the more he read the paler he became and instantly started walking away from the area with Lance being dragged behind him. Lance shouted in misery as he reach out towards the plant while they came into another area. 

“Hunk! What was that about?” Lance asked, but froze when he noticed how pale and sick looking his friend was. Lance instantly patted the other’s back wondering if Hunk’s stomach was still queasy from the flight down as it was a rough one. Hunk gave his friend a grateful smile before he scanned the next plant. 

The two continued to scan plants and stuffed them inside their bags once Hunk gave the okay. At some point Lance wandered off again causing Hunk to jump every time the leash gave a harsh tug as Lance went to go touch something else that meet his fancy. Each time Hunk gave a scan a horrible realization came to mind and each time they moved to another area as soon as the scans were done. 

Once their packs were filled to the point where Lance was shuffling from discomfort did the two decide to go back. Everyone seemed to also came back with heavy sacks while Keith and Shiro were working on storing the meat of a few animals they hunted in large metal containers. 

Everyone was surprised when Hunk marched up right towards Shiro and shoved the leash in his hand. He gave the leader a critical eye before marching towards one of the metal crates in order to sit down. Everyone blinked in confusion, looking over at Lance who just shrugged. 

“I think he got sick on the way down.” Lance informed, making most of everyone nod as they went back to storing the new food. Lance went over to Pidge and spoke about the cool things he saw with Hunk making the girl add her own findings. 

Making Lance laugh at something embarrassing that Keith did in order to impress his girlfriend. This caused Keith to abandon Shiro with a heavy blush on his face as he ran to Pidge in order to stop the other’s stories. This gave Shiro the time to walk over to Hunk, placing a comforting hand on the other’s shoulders who stared at the ground in disbelief. 

“Like, I thought that you were just going over board with the whole child leash thing.” Hunk whispered as he saw Keith begging his girlfriend on his knees while the other looked vicious as Lance egged her on. Coran soon joined in while Allura just sat back to watch the funny display. 

“So, how bad?” Shiro asked, smiling when he watched his boyfriend teasing Keith making the other pounce. 

“Lance has vanished from my side more times than I could count and has went to carnivorous or poisonous plants in order to touch them.” Hunk groaned, while Shiro winced at the gentle Paladin. 

“...... You’ve lost sleep over this.” 

“Yup.” 

“.... Okay the child leash can stay.”


	3. Pidge Don't say the... ooooohhh she said it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay another round of updates. 
> 
> Next chapter, will actually be Shiro and not Keith! I'm saving him a bit later and I felt that I lacked the shance in this story! 
> 
> So I'm going to up the shance. 
> 
> Please look to my tumblr at KnightNuraStar about an update on the halloween event.

“Come on Lance, it’s a little cuter and it doesn’t look like too much of a leash anymore!” 

“It’s still a leash!” 

“Well... it’s a leash with a stuffed animal that looks like blue?” 

“...... Well... I can’t beat that.” Lance grumbled as he looked at the cute stuffed animal that was hugging him from behind. Today was a mission for scouting making Shiro and Allura discuss the team ups. Lance was currently sitting beside Hunk who seemed to have a death gripe on the leash; though Lance didn’t exactly know the reason why. He seemed to be doing much of that, clutching onto the leash with a death gripe. 

He wondered if his poor friend was having stomach aches and clutching onto something that wouldn’t bruise? Lance looked at Hunk, nodding his head and deciding that must be it. Lance kicked his feet against the crate they were sitting on when Shiro finally came back with Allura beside him. 

Lance jumped off the crate and rushed to Allura and Shiro with Hunk following behind. Pidge and Keith also came up with the two trying desperately to hide their laughter at Lance’s new ‘upgraded’ leash. Shiro glared them down causing them to jump and stay silent as Allura spoke up. 

“This is just a scouting mission. We’re about to head into a very old Galra Base that could have useful supplies and information.” Allura informed, making everyone nod their head. Any information or supplies were good as they were hard to come by in this war. 

“Shiro and I will head to the main control central to see if we can pull up any information. Hunk, you and Keith will be heading towards the weapons and hangar bay. If there is anything we can gain place it in a pile for later pick up. Pidge, you and Lance will be going towards the barracks and mechanics area where they make the Galra androids. Like Hunk and Keith are doing, anything useful make a pile.” Allura ordered, making them all stand up straight at the commanding tone their princess had. 

Hunk looked over to Pidge before placing the leash into her hands leaning down to whisper into her ear as Lance asked a few questions to Allura and Shiro. “Make sure you have a tight gripe Pidge and instantly look up when you feel a tug.” Hunk informed, his eyes looking haunted making Pidge want to snort with laughter. 

“Hunk, it’s going to be fine. I mean, how bad can it be?” Pidge asked, making Hunk groan at her words before he got up to start heading towards the area on the holo-map they were given. Pidge stared at the other in confusion before going to Keith giving his hand a quick squeeze while Lance gave Shiro a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Remember radio in if there is any sign of Galra or trouble.” Shiro ordered, making everyone yell out their confirmation. Pidge, pulled up her holo-map while Lance summoned his weapon as they made teir way through the large base. 

“I wonder why they left this place.” Lance informed, looking at all the beautiful vegetation and animals. He knew that they would probably stay on the blanket longer to fill up their food stocks and maybe get valuable items for trade. 

“I don’t know, theres so much resources... it does seem strange.” Pidge mumbled looking around the most covered walls with wonder. Lance blinked when he noticed a strange little worm creature. It looked squishy, with little tinny feet and a mouth that looked like it ate something super sour. It was adorable to Lance and he wanted to pick it up. 

Pidge blinked in surprise when she felt the leash tug and looked up to see Lance trying to reach for some weird worm on the ground. Seeing no harm she dropped the leash in order for the other to do his thing turning around to examine some of the writings she saw on the wall. 

“Aw, who’s a cute worm.” Lance cooed, kneeling down in order to pick up the worm. 

Only for the worm to consume his left hand with ease. Lance screamed causing Pidge to jump up and looked over to see Lance waving his arm around to get the worm off. She cursed, rushing over and taking her bayard out and zapping the thing. The worm made a horrible gurgling noise before letting go of Lance’s hand. 

“Pidge, it’s hot!” Lance complained making the girl girl as she force them to go to the nearest body of water before shoving his hand inside it. They washed off all the slime and tore off the armor leaving behind just a hand with a few spot of angry red that will heal in a few hours. 

“We’ll fix your armor when we get back.” Pidge informed, taking the leash again and leading them back towards the barracks. 

As the time progressed, Pidge noticed several things about her friend, fellow paladin and family figure. He was a disaster waiting to happen and Pidge wished she could take back the words she said to Hunk before the mission even started. There was a few times where Pidge thought Lance would be okay and let go of the leash without a care. 

Each time Lance had decided to touch something dangerous that either tried to eat him or blow up. By the end of it, while they gathered some interesting information and supplies. Was Lance missing several pieces of clothing and his armor. Along with abandoned all over his left leg and right arm. When they finally came back to the group Shiro made a noise of horror as he ran over to Lance. 

“What happened?!” Shiro asked, placing a careful hand on the bandage parts. 

“Oh this? No problem Shiro! But, hey we found some interesting things and there is a whole bunch of supplies that we can use!” Lance beamed, not realizing how stressed his boyfriend was becoming as he escorted Lance to the med bay where he was forced into the healing pod. Once inside, Shiro turned around to look at Pidge whom had followed the two from the outside. 

“Shiro... I’m sorry! I didn’t realize! Quiznak, I thought! THIS IS SCIENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR A PERSON TO BE LIKE THIS!” Pidge shouted, many of her hair looked frayed and the poor girl looked dirty with all the grime that was stuck on her. Shiro placed a comforting hand on the girl because even though she was shouting she also had a look of regret on her features. 

“Like, I worry about Keith because he’s a hot headed bastard and he worries about me because I can’t figure out time to save my life! But, you! You literally have a boyfriend who wants to touch everything and sees rainbows and gumdrops!” Pidge screeched, making Shiro sigh. 

During dinner, while everyone ate Keith looked at his girlfriend with worry as she clutched onto his hand as she ate. Shiro was doing the same, but he placed his hand around Lance’s hip as they ate. When night came and everyone was asleep Lance started talking about all the cute animals Pidge and him encountered. 

Shiro felt an incoming headache and just smashed his face into his boyfriend’s neck and just started kissing there as if that would solve everything and all. 

Three rooms down you could hear Pidge groaning in exhaustion to her worried boyfriend.


	4. ALWAYS HAVE THE LEASH ON DURING MARKETS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! IT'S VOLTRON POSITIVITY WEEK! 
> 
> Here is a link bellow to join in and spread love and positivity to the fandom!  
> http://paladinet.tumblr.com/post/151236222824/yep-its-what-you-think-it-alright-yall-il-say
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> Next chapter will be more Shance!

“Shiro, do I have to wear this?” 

“Just a precaution Lance.” 

“Fffinnneee.” Lance pouted, looking away from Shiro with such a cute face Shiro leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. He was too cute not to do it and already he made the other feel better as he started beaming a brilliant smile towards him. 

“Can’t resist me?” Lance asked, making Shiro smirk. 

“You know I can’t.” Shiro informed back, making Lance blush and started sputtering as he followed the other around the large market place. It was huge and the Paladins were finally able to have some money to get little things to make their rooms nice or even to starts some hobbies. 

It was something everyone enjoyed, even Keith was rushing towards the door ready to go out to the market with Pidge. Shiro and Lance could only hope that Coran would keep them from getting too many androids or little robots. Lance had almost smashed into a few that were just walking the halls and one point they couldn’t get into Pidge and Keith’s fused rooms because there was so many things. 

“What are you looking for today?” Shiro asked, looking at a few stalls. 

“Well, we got plenty of clothes last time... so maybe something fun?” Lance asked, holding onto Shiro’s arms as they looked at a few of the goods on the tables or in the stores. At one point Shiro was looking over a few books that looked interesting along with a few ‘documentaries’ that he thought might be fun to watch. 

Lance though wandered a bit of ways to the next stall looking over the cute animals that were in the cages. Some reminded him of the animals on earth and others made him look in awe. Suddenly though, Lance saw something that interested him in the next stall and went, making the leash pull, but not a rough one that made Shiro look away. 

After buying a few books and documentaries, Shiro turned around to figure out where his boyfriend had wandered off too. It wasn’t like he went far, the leash would have told him that much. So, he followed the blue leash to the blue lion blush toy to see...

A rather large alien speaking with his boyfriend with a tail that was touching his ankle and leg in ways that Shiro knew wasn’t so innocent. Without even thinking, Shiro pulled the leash harshly making Lance squawk as he was flung into Shiro’s arms. Shiro gripped him possessively glaring at the alien his eyes slightly glowing yellow effectively scaring off the other alien. 

“Shiro what’s wrong?” Lance asked, placing his hand on his lover’s face. He tilted his head, looking over Shiro knowing the other wouldn’t do that unless something was wrong. But, all he got was strong kiss that made him feel dizzy and good all in one. 

“Not, that I’m complaining... but what brought this on?” Lance asked, making Shiro glare at a few aliens that were staring at them before giving him a small smile. 

“Just... could’t find you at first and I panicked.” Shiro informed, not caring if he making a slight lie in his confession. Lance nodded his head, kissing his lover on the cheek before going back towards the pet stand stating he wanted to look around a bit more. Shiro nodded, deciding to shop at the stand next to it in order to stop anyone that wanted to talk to Lance. 

While Shiro didn’t want to show it, being the leader and all. But... he was a rather clingy lover, something that the others always assumed was Lance. But, all the time where the others found them cuddling on the couch or sleeping in their room on their off time, was all Shiro. The Black Paladin had an inkling that the other knew about it, but he hasn’t said anything. 

Shiro figured that other liked it. 

Suddenly, the felt the leash tug a bit making him look up to see Lance speaking to the vendor. He started waving his hands with stars in his eyes while the Alien chuckled and patted his head. That made Shiro frown as he gave a little tug on the leash as he walked over to Lance. 

“Oh Shiro! Good you’re here! Can I please! Please! Please! PLEASE! GET A PET?!” Lance begged, pulling out his kitten eyes making Shiro gulp. A part of him had a bad feeling about this and the other part wanted to please Lance. 

“Please Shiro! You all Pidge her robots and androids! And you allow Keith his unhealthy amount of pointy objects!” Lance informed, making Shiro sweat drop. 

He had a point. 

“Okay, but you have to promise to take care of him... her... them..” Shiro stated, making Lance cheer before he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck in order to smash their faces together. Shiro pressed Lance close, while the shop keeper giggled at the display. 

“Come with me then to pick out from the litter.” The shop keep informed, motioning for Lance to follow. Lance frowned though looking at the leash with watery eyes making Shiro groan before he unhooked the harness freeing his boyfriend from it’s plush clutches. 

“Go, have fun.” Shiro spoke, getting another quick peck on the cheek. With that, he watched Lance vanish from behind the curtains to see the litter of...

“Oh Hey! Shiro! Didn’t think I would see you here, how’s your shopping?” Hunk asked, placing down his heavy bags onto the ground. Everything was almost filled to the brim with food, but there were some metal parts he saw in one of the bags. Shiro knew how much cooking meant to the other, as he stated he always cooked with his family and found it to be one of his favorite hobbies. 

“Good, I got a few more books and documentaries.” Shiro informed, making Hunk laugh. 

“You sure love to learn! Lance was right, you’re totally a hidden Ravenclaw.” Hunk informed, making the other agree. 

“Whoa, you’re allowing Lance a pet?” Hunk asked, as he looked around all the strange animals. Shiro reluctantly nodded his head, already he was starting to have that bad feeling going full force. But, the bad feeling also came with... something else. Shiro wished he knew what it was. 

“Yeah, I mean... I allow Keith and Pidge all their... stuff.” Shiro informed, making Hunk cringe. 

“No worries, they only got two robots this time. Coran said the next market they go too, they can’t buy any robots. They protested, but you know how Coran can give the stare.” Hunk informed, making Shiro groan as he was at the end of one of those ‘stares’ when he first started dating Lance. 

Coran, was very protective of the Blue Paladin and everyone knew that Lance was his favorite. Even Allura knew as much, seeing as Coran always tried to make little desserts whenever Lance was sad or spend time with him whenever he was homesick. While he did a lot of things with the other Paladins, Lance was the only one who seek him out to talk about things that only they knew about. 

So yes... Shiro had to endure the ‘stare’ and very long talks... 

“Shiro! I want you to meet Star and Cosmos!” Lance cried. 

Shiro stared at Hunk who’s face went incredible pale and his form shaking as he pointed behind him. Shiro breathed in deeply, before forcing himself to turn around see what exactly his boyfriend picked out as a pet for himself. 

“Lance...” 

“Yes?” 

“..... What is that?” 

“Isn’t i cool! It looks just like the aliens from Alien!” Lance cried, cuddling.... Star’s face who made soft clicking sounds. Cosmos soon demanded the cuddles and started rubbing his head in Lance’s hair. The two alien’s tail wagged back and forth, making Lance grin as he started to coo at them. 

“.... You’re not going to actually let him keep them right?” 

“.....” *Click* 

“Shiro? Why did you put the leash back on?” 

“Lance.... please humor me for a little bit.” 

Shiro reminded himself that the Leash needed to stay on at ALL times for Lance.


	5. Do they eat honey combs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fluffy after I wrote so much angst. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

“Lance! Cosmos tried to poop in the plants again!” 

“On it! Bad Cosmos, you know better.” Lance scolded, getting little whines from the Xenomorph. But, Lance was a good pet owner and banished his pet to the ‘bad corner’ where they had to sit if they ever do something naughty. In which case, taking a dump in the plants around the castle when they know how to use the space toilets. 

Cosmos reluctantly went towards the corner, getting laughs from Star. Who was also banished to the corner as we don’t make fun of people in the punishment corner. Which Pidge joined soon after, when she couldn’t hide her snort from the Blue Paladin. 

“Alright! Paladins you’re needed!” came the voice of Allura. Lance perked up, sprinting out of the room with Pidge right behind him. He already knew Cosmos and Star would get there by the vents. Something that made Lance happy as it was just like the movies, while it terrified everyone else. 

“What’s going on?” Lance asked, while everyone else in the room was looking towards the screen. 

“We got a distress signal at a Galra base. Here’s the thing, the Galra base has been something I’ve been monitoring and it’s one of the ones that has been abandoned for awhile now.” Coran informed, making Lance frown. This usually spelled a trap for the Paladins, as they went through the same thing almost over a dozen times now. 

“Which is why, we’re going to surround the area. Pidge, Keith you two will be heading in from the west. Hunk, you and I shall be going on the east. Shiro, you and Lance will be the north and Lance’s pets will go from the south.” Allura informed, getting clicks of agreement from the xenomorphs. Another awesome thing was that the xenomophs helped with mission and refused to be left int he castle. 

“Coran, will be in the castle to give any other support.” Allura informed, getting a thumbs up form Coran. Everyone soon turned to Lance, making him pout when Shiro lifted the blue lion leash. 

“Just for this mission. I’ll take it off it it gets too sticky.” Shiro offered, making Lance stared before smiling. “Okay.” Lance agreed, going off with everyone else to get suited up. Shiro, who was already suited up, looked at Allura who looked back at Shiro. 

“Good luck.” 

When they came onto the abandoned base, Lance gasped at how large it was. It was much creepier than the other abandoned base they went too. “Why build something and then abandon it?” Lance asked, making Shiro stare at the entrance. A death gripe was on the leash and he looked at Lance with concern and love. 

“Come on Shiro, don’t look like that. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Lance informed, leaning up to kiss his lover the lips. Shiro allowed himself to calm a bit, before deepening the kiss. Making sure to run his hand over Lance’s slim body that seemed to match his own. 

“Come on, let’s go save some aliens.” Lance cheered, before marching forward into the building. So far, they didn’t find anything. Even the radio signals from the others showed that they didn’t find anything either. Shiro sighed, feel more and more restless as he looked over some of the old Galra tech. He managed to activate a few, but everything is old and much doesn’t work. 

As Shiro was doing that Lance was trying to figure out some of the markings on the walls. He kept on walking away from Shiro as he stared at the ceiling with a frown. It looked like claw marks, but Lance couldn’t tell. When he took another step forward, he screamed as the floor from under his feet gave way. 

“SHIRO!” Lance cried, hoping his boyfriend ha a good hold of his leash. 

Shiro, felt the tug more than he heard the noise. Instantly, he gripped onto the leash hard and grunted when he turned around to see… that his boyfriend was not there and that the leash lead into the hole that was now in the middle of the floor. 

“Lance! What are you doing?” Shiro cried, as he started to try and pull the other up. 

“Oh you know, just hanging around… GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Lance cried, looking around the weird area. It looked like the whole room had a tornado go through it….. or Pidge during her vicious idea weeks where she tears apart the castle to make intense weapons and robots. 

When Lance heard a little rumble, he gulped as he was slowly swayed and looked behind him to see… A giant creature that was looking at him with all eight eyes and drooled a purple liquid. It looked like a giant mutant porcupine… but much more terrifying. 

“SHIRO! I THINK I KNOW WHAT HIT THE DISTRESS SIGNAL!” Lance shouted, scrabbling as he noticed the glowing red control that the creature must have hit. 

“What did it?” Shiro asked, noticing how the other seemed to be struggle. 

“THERE IS A GIANT MUTANT PORCUPINE AND SHIRO HELP! IT WANTS TO EAT ME!” Lance cried, bringing his legs up when it jumped to try and take a bite out of him. It’s large needle spines standing end as it tried to get at him. 

“I’m trying! Everyone, get a signal on my location! We’re dealing with…” Shiro couldn’t really, explain s he caught the glimpse of the creature. 

“QUILZILLA!” Lance screamed, swinging himself around in order to dodge the claws and needles. The creature roared and Lance yelped when he lost his medial pack, watched the creature tear it apart and eat some of the supplies. 

“Lance! I got you! Just hang on!” Shiro shouted, pulling bit by bit up from the hole. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’VE BEEN DOING?!” Lance cried. 

“Right sorry, bad alignment of words.” 

“It’s alright! I love you!” Lance shouted, smashing the creature in the face who screeched at the sudden attack. But, Lance wanted to live so this creature can go suck… whatever it eats in this planet. Who knows, maybe their are giant honey combs or something. 

“Wait.. SHIRO! DO PORCUPINES EAT HONEY CONES?!” Lance asked. 

“NOT NOW LANCE!” Shiro shouted, making the other pout before he screamed again as teeth came way to close to his ass. Which is private property of one Takeshi Shirogane, thank you very much. 

Suddenly, there was clicking and Lance was being lift very fast while a spear like tail slashed at the eyes of the monster below. The monster cried out and went away from the hole in order to run back into it’s hiding place to heal. 

Lance found himself in Shiro’s embrace with arms and legs wrapped around him. Cosmos and Star were curled around them, hissing at the hole and tails at the ready just in case the creature came back. 

“See I told you! Nothing bad would happen!” 

“…. Lance… I.. I love you.” 

“Aw, Love you too!”


End file.
